Digital assistants can provide a variety of features for device users and can make it easier to interact with devices to perform tasks, get information, and stay connected with friends and colleagues using voice interactions. Typically, the user can interact with the digital assistant using natural inputs including voice, and the digital assistant can respond, including speaking to the user using its own voice. Current features perform in a satisfactory manner for many use scenarios, but increased functionality can make digital assistants even more beneficial and productive.